Vivian Ludley
Vivian Ludley is a food author who becomes romantically involved with Charles Boyle. In "Full Boyle", she and Boyle became engaged, which lasted until she broke it off in "Charges and Specs" when she wanted to move to Canada and Boyle was not willing to do so. Throughout the Series Season One In The Party, they meet when Charles is instructed by Sergeant Jeffords not to talk about anything but food. He approached Vivian and comments on her putting "pepper relish on your aranchini", and she replied with "You really know your food." Charles is star-struck to find that she wrote the book Stone Fruits and Stone-stones: Foods of the Paleolithic Era. '' The two strike up a conversation and Vivian is amazed that Charles is single. She asks again if he's single and after a last look at Rosa, Charles says he is and the two end up making out in the closet. In 'Full Boyle, Charles is very confident after hooking up with Vivian but Jake realizes he is going to go "full Boyle" on her and scare her away. Jake suggests turning their date into a double date so that Jake can prevent Charles from going "full Boyle". However, Vivian brings her attractive friend, Bernice and Jake finds it hard to remain focused on Charles. Charles ends up freaking them out and Jake agrees to help Charles get out. However, Charles instead finds a ring planning to propose. Although Jake stops him he later sees that Vivian has left Charles a large number of texts, missed calls and voicemails. Jake sees that Vivian has also gone "full Boyle" and calls Vivian up. Charles proposes and Vivian and him get engaged. In '''Tactical Village, Vivian appears at the end when Rosa thanks her for inviting her to the wedding. Vivian says that she's glad that she could come as Charles said she would be busy. She asks Rosa why she promised not to be weird and Rosa realises that Vivian doesn't know that Charles used to love Rosa. Rosa pretends it because she's weird and makes a strange sound at Vivian before leaving. In Fancy Brudgom, Vivian comes to breakfast with Charles and Jake, as Charles wants Jake to tell her that he doesn't want to move to suburban Ottawa (Canada) for her work opportunity. However, Vivian gets cross with Jake and she and Charles leave. Later, Jake brings Charles to her do and gives her a baton to stop Charles from not talking to her. In Charges and Specs, Vivian appears when she breaks up with Charles. She apologises to him and he cries as he leaves. Personality Vivian is shown to be a complete foodie and also she, like Charles, has a tendency to go over the top and go "full Boyle" as Jake calls it. She is also quite understanding as she is able to settle the Canada dispute at first although it later leads to a breakup. Relationship Charles Boyle See Charles-Vivian Relationship Charles and Vivian had a very close relationship with Vivian affectionately calling Charles "Chuck". The two both were foodies and also had a tendency to go "full Boyle". However, the two eventually break up due to Canada differences. Trivia *She works with Kevin Cozner. *Her tip for making food with moss is to lean into the dirt flavour. Gallery Vivian and Charles.jpg|Charles and Vivian meet. Charles Vivian meet.jpg|Vivian and Charles at the party. Charles Vivian kiss.jpg|Charles and Vivian make out in the closet. Vivian date.jpg|Vivian on the double date. Vivi and Charles.jpg|Vivian and Charles break up. Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Minor characters